


Тони Старк — друг молодёжи

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everybody Lives, Multi, Post-Avengers Endgame, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Советоваться с Тони — хорошая идея.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Тони Старк — друг молодёжи

За несколько лет знакомства с Питером Паркером Тони неплохо его изучил, тем более что парнишка так и не научился ничего скрывать. Вот и сейчас, в мастерской, за своим честно заслуженным столом для работы над костюмом Человека-Паука, Питер мрачно сопел, вздыхал, замирал на минуту-две-три, уставившись перед собой, время от времени украдкой косился в сторону самого Тони и сутулился всё больше и больше, допуская одну ошибку за другой. Когда новый состав для паутины перелился из колбы и потёк на пол, терпение Тони лопнуло.

— Так, ну всё!

От неожиданности Питер дёрнулся и оглянулся.

— Э-э, мистер Старк?

— Хочешь о чем-то сказать или спросить — самое время. Всё лучше, чем устраивать паутинные ловушки в моей мастерской.

Оба посмотрели на закрутившегося волчком Дубину, расчётливо въехавшего в липкую лужу и теперь размазывающего тянущуюся нитями жижу по полу.

— Ох, я… Я всё уберу! — спохватился Питер. — Простите, простите, сейчас я… — он рванул к шкафу за растворителем, но Тони успел перехватить его за руку.

— Оставь паутину в покое, потом сотрёшь. Ты лучше скажи: что за внезапная угрюмость? Проблемы в колледже, а?

— Да какие могут быть проблемы, мистер Старк? Я же всё экстерном сдал. Знаете, нет, я всё-таки…

— Стоять! — Тони предотвратил вторую попытку сбежать, расчётливо оттеснил Питера к своему столу и встал прямо перед ним. — Сейчас ты расскажешь мне, что стряслось, и мы вместе со всем разберёмся. Идёт?

Питер вздохнул. Было видно, что он колеблется: быстро сжимая пальцы свободной руки в кулак, упорно отводил взгляд, но в итоге решился и посмотрел Тони прямо в глаза.

— Я с вами посоветоваться хотел.

— Я весь внимание.

— По поводу ЭмДжей. Понимаете, мы… мы вместе уже года три, и я думаю, нам стоит сблизиться ещё сильнее…

— Паучок, я удивлён. Тебя забанили на Порнхабе? Атмосфера, приятная обстановка…

— Да нет, нет, я вообще о другом! — торопливо замотал головой Питер. — Уж в этом ваш совет мне точно не нужен.

Тони скептически скрестил руки на груди и вздёрнул подбородок.

— Заинтриговал.

Питер ответил обиженным взглядом исподлобья.

— В общем. Я живу тут, в Башне, уже полгода. А ЭмДжей — она снимает комнату далеко отсюда, и это страшно неудобно, понимаете? Да я бы позвал её к себе в Квинс, Мэй все равно уже полгода у Хэппи живёт, но до Квинса отсюда порядком, и…

— Хочешь позвать свою подружку сюда? — деловито уточнил Тони. — Тебе моё разрешение нужно?

— Нет. Да. Нет. В смысле, было бы неплохо, чтобы вы пустили её сюда, сэр, хотя я уже думал и квартиру нам снять. Но суть проблемы в том, что я не знаю, как ей это предложить.

Тони наморщил лоб.

— Не понял. То есть? По-твоему, слишком рано?

— По-моему, ЭмДжей может неправильно меня понять. Сэр, она очень независимая. Всегда такая. На митингах этих бывает, за права женщин и всё в таком… духе… За равноправие, за… Не важно. И если я предложу ей переехать ко мне, она решит, что… Да понятия не имею, что она решит! Но вот испортить отношения мне совсем не хочется, мистер Старк.

Выпалив всё на одном дыхании, Питер окончательно поник и с глубоко несчастным видом принялся ковырять ботинком пол. «Чем только не загоняется талантливая молодёжь, — подумал Тони, снисходительно разглядывая его. — Ладно, дружок, ты по адресу».

— Вот что, Пит, отправляйся-ка ты на гостевой этаж: подберёте с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ апартаменты для тебя и твоей подружки. Потом вернёшься убрать этот бардак: Дубине как раз надоест развозить тут грязь.

Услышав своё имя, Дубина застрекотал, попытался подъехать ближе, но совершенно запутался в полузастывших белых нитях.

— Во-во! — укоризненно ткнул в него пальцем Тони.

— Сэр, я…

— А с девчонкой твоей проблему решим. Дай только немного времени всё обмозговать.

— Конечно, — просиял Питер. — Спасибо, мистер Старк!

— Иди уже.

— Да, мистер Старк. Я… я сейчас!

Воспряв духом, парнишка выбежал из мастерской. Проводив его взглядом, Тони побарабанил пальцами по ближайшему столу и уточнил:

— ПЯТНИЦА, где сейчас боевая подружка нашего Паучка?

— Мишель Джонс обедает в кафе здорового питания в трёх кварталах отсюда, — звонко сообщила ПЯТНИЦА.

— Давно она там?

— Её заказ был сделан четыре минуты назад.

— Отлично. Пора бы мне тоже перекусить. Не выпускай её из виду, дорогая! — распорядился Тони, сняв со спинки кресла пиджак.

* * *

Визит в кафе здорового питания был отличным поводом не только помочь одному юному герою с его заморочками, но и получить шанс потом похвастаться перед Пеппер и Морган: с некоторых пор богатая витаминами еда ценилась в семье Старков особенно высоко. Наскоро расплатившись на кассе за боул с разными видами орешков и манговый смузи, Тони подхватил покупки и направился к дальнему круглому столику, за которым что-то чёркала в своем блокноте ЭмДжей.

— Не помешаю?

ЭмДжей повернула голову, смерила Тони задумчивым взглядом с головы до ног и флегматично пожала плечами.

— Не особо.

Приняв это за приглашение, Тони поставил еду на стол и сел на стул. При близком рассмотрении оказалось, что девушка Питера рисует своего парня — в паучьем костюме и даже похоже на оригинал.

Чтобы хоть чем-то заняться, Тони отпил немного смузи (оказался неплох) и снял крышку с боула.

— Чего хотели-то от меня? — не отводя глаз от блокнота и потягивая сок через трубочку, уточнила ЭмДжей.

— Да знаешь, предложить работу. Пеппер выгнала утром очередного помощника, дольше двух недель не задерживается ни один. Может, с тобой повезёт?

Заштриховав эмблему паука на костюме, ЭмДжей оценила рисунок целиком и закрыла блокнот.

— В чём была проблема с теми, кто не подошёл? — деловито спросила она.

— Во внимательности. Упустил, не проверил, забыл… В результате сегодняшнее совещание пришлось перенести, а Пеппер ненавидит переносы.

— Ясно.

— Паркер говорил, у тебя с наблюдательностью порядок. Я решил: почему бы не попробовать тебя?

— Класс, — невозмутимо отозвалась ЭмДжей. — Только я рисую всё время.

— Это мешает видеть то, что происходит вокруг?

— Нет.

— Тогда это только твоё дело, — развёл руками Тони, потом закинул в рот пару очищенных фисташек и взглянул на часы. — Пеппер с Морган вернутся часа через два. Подходи, если надумаешь.

— Угу.

Не дождавшись иной реакции, Тони допил свой смузи и решил забрать орешки с собой.

— Да, вот ещё… Пит решил, что вам удобнее переехать в башню, — максимально непринуждённым тоном поведал он. — Подбирает сейчас комнаты. Поселитесь вдвоём.

— Понятно, — кивнула ЭмДжей так, будто услышала самую естественную вещь на свете.

— Что ж… не прощаюсь.

Накрыв крышкой боул с орешками, Тони вынес добытую еду из кафе, чувствуя немалое облегчение: «Чего только подростки не надумают...»

Ровно через два часа ему придётся выкручиваться из крепкой хватки счастливого Питера, требуя под дружный хохот Пеппер с Морган: «Ну-ка поставь меня на место, Паучок!»


End file.
